sonicfanzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Craw
(Note: Currently incomplete! Check back later for updates!) Alexander Craw is the 13 year old son of Xavis and Melissa Craw in the Good Future timeline. ''Appearance ''Physical Alexander is a brown-feathered avian who stands somewhat short, but appropriately for his age. He has four spike-like groups of feathers sticking up from each side of his head, and a group of dark-brown feathers swept over his left eye. His eyes are separated, with golden irises that have distinct black lines in them, below which is a small, yellow beak. Alex's body is almost entirely covered in medium-brown feathers, exception in his lower legs and feet, which instead have yellow scales. He also has a set of three medium-length, dark-brown tail-feathers. Attire Alex wears a black T-shirt with a white "X" design wrapping around it, dark-red cargo shorts, dark-gray fingerless gloves, and black and white boots. ''Personality Alex is calm and cunning, often able to see things in people that others can't. He doesn't get angry very easily, instead preferring to be "the laid-back cool guy that takes things as they come." However, when he ''does get angry it's usually for a very good reason, like someone threatening the world or someone killing another for no reason. When angered, he loses his laid-back composure and becomes merciless towards whoever angered him- but will always refrain from killing. The "cunning" part comes from a slightly higher-than-average intelligence, and from how between he and his sister, he's usually the one to come up with a plan (not that Phoenix isn't smart, he's just more of a strategist than she is). ''History Replace this text with some info about your character's history. Tell their life story if you want. Give us an idea of what they've been through. Relationships Relationships Alex has with other characters. ''Good * ''Neutral'' * ''Bad'' * ''Appearances ''Canon * ''Noncanon'' * ''Roleplays'' * ''Powers ''Chaos Powers Like his father, Alex is able to generate his own supply of Chaos Energy for personal use, though not to the same near-lethal degree. He has basic Chaos Manipulation and is able to perform basic Chaos Control, Spear, and Shield, though he usually his Chaos in conjunction with his Umbrakinesis. ''Umbrachaosis'' Umbrachaosis is- in short- an enhanced version of Umbrakinesis which is infused with Alex's naturally generated Chaos Energy. 'Shadow Constructs' 'Consumare La Luce' By far his strongest technique, and one he inherited from his mother. With it, he is able to suck all the light out of an area for a short amount of time, with an average radius of about 50 feet lasting about 30 seconds. The drawbacks to this power are that it requires great concentration, leaving him unable to do little more than run- as well as an immense amount of energy, leaving him exhausted and unable to use his powers for a few minutes afterwards. ''Abilities Alex has a natural resistance to high temperatures, and can see well in any low-light condition- including Consumare La Luce. Skills Replace this text with some info about the character's skills, if they have any. Skills are generally something that the character has learned to do. A skill can be learned by any character that puts their mind to it. You may list them, but be descriptive with the list items. Weaknesses Alex is somewhat sensitive to low temperatures and very sensitive to bright lights, two traits he inherited from his parents. He's also very weak against most light-based attacks under normal conditions, and his powers are weakened when under direct light. Gallery ''Feel free to add to this gallery! ''Trivia'' *I didn't have a concrete design for Alex until I started working on this page. Category:Characters Category:XophPsycho Characters Category:XophPsycho's Pages